


haha what are titles

by leaf_green_chrys



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_green_chrys/pseuds/leaf_green_chrys





	haha what are titles

a young man walks down the hallway of his small but aesthetically pleasing home. he reaches the living room where he finds his brother curled up in one of too many couches. despite what their father commanded, their mother would often bring home furniture she bought from the local store until there was no room left in the house. of course they're used, but they're in good enough condition to last a decade or two.  
the young man, assuming his brother is asleep, strokes his soft, pink hair. his brother, who most definitely is not asleep, looks up from a book that was not visible before and glares up at him. "what do you want, crimson?" he hisses. the young man, whose name is in fact crimson, steps away quickly and puts his hands up in a defensive matter. he tries to make a humourous comment, but the sudden agression of his brother has given him quite a spook. "wow fuchsia, looks like some,, someone didn't get enough sleep?"  
fuchsia (who you have probably already guessed is crimson's brother) chuckles with a hint of a grin on his soft face and gets up from the couch to face crimson. "i didn't,," he says, yawning after the first couple words. "but how could i? a major world leader invited us- the rulers of a small, new nation- to an important leader meeting!" fuchsia's smile fades when he sees no reaction from crimson. "look bro, relax. i didn't mean to scare you and i promise i won't hurt you, no matter how much you run your unholy fingers through my hair."  
crimson subconsciously looks down at his hands for a second, but he's soon focusing more on fuchsia's words. "you're right," he says barely above a whisper, then he raises his voice as his statement progresses "when's the meeting, tomorrow? i have to do the laundry! thanks fuchsia, i'll be right back." just as crimson is leaving, fuchsia grabs him by the sleeve of his shirt. "hey,," he says as crimson gives him a perplexed expression. "be careful with my scarves,, and uh,, my,, um,,,, " "what is it fuchsia?" "actually- it's nothing,, nevermind." fuchsia releases crimson's sleeve. "hey, i should water our plants!" he exclaims, "it's really sunny, and they might dry out!" he then walks swiftly to the family garden.


End file.
